Anbu Kitsune
by mermaidforlyfe
Summary: Naruto, the deadly Anbu Commander, is being forced to go undercover at the academy to protect Sasuke Uchiha and uncover any deceit. How will people react when Naruto's mask drops? Naruto/femgaara
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator. I only own this particular storyline and my own characters. This is the only time I'll say it. Also I don't have a Beta nor do I know how to get one, so I'm sorry for any errors.**

(Third person pov)

Naruto really isn't an idiot. It's the truth, but some things are too much for his young two year old brain to comprehend. Like how he should tell the Hokage about his lessons with the villagers. That's not normal, in fact it's horrifying just how badly humans can treat someone that they don't view as a human.

Monster!

Demon!

Murderer!

These things are constantly shouted at Naruto as he runs as fast as his little legs can carry him. The mob behind him always just seems to get bigger. All because he gave a little girl her necklace that fell off. Naruto, being the precious child that he is, didn't want her to lose it, as it looked special. It had a picture of her and her family in it. Her mother saw him with the necklace in his hand and called him a thief which gathered the mob. All Naruto cared about was that the girl got her necklace back, and getting away from the mob, but the latter wasn't very likely with Naruto trying to outrun adults. He doesn't like what the villagers can and will do to him so he runs harder until he gets trapped.

Red eyes peer down at him as the Uchiha corners him in a dead end, letting the rest of the mob catch up.

"I can't believe the third is letting a disgusting demon brat like you live! How dare you transform into an innocent looking kid, demon! I'll finish what the Fourth started tonight!" The Uchiha slammed a kunai into Naruto's hand and into the ground.

"Ouch!" Naruto mutters. He's mostly gotten used to the pain. When something like this happens to him almost daily it's kind of hard not to be. Naruto's eyes still burn but he forces the tears away. Crying doesn't ever solve any of his problems so he refuses to cry.

"Oh look, the demon wants to be tough!" The Uchiha smirks as the crowd behind him laughs.

"Let's see if he can handle this!" He smirks as he stabs another kunai through Naruto's other hand. He then spread Naruto's legs open and stabs kunai through his feet once they are spread far enough.

Naruto's clothes get cut off and he starts to struggle as this is something new and he doesn't like it. It scares him more than anything they've done before.

After the men finish with Naruto he's left feeling numb as blood and other bodily fluids flow out of his buttocks.

Normally Naruto would have to fight back a scream as villagers start carving words on his skin, but he only feels that terrifying numbness throughout his entire body.

"Scream brat!" The pink haired bitch from earlier screeches but Naruto is too far gone to even hear her.

"Lets finish this." The Uchiha smirks. "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)." Naruto just stares blankly as the fire came towards him, but before it touched him, it dispelled and an anbu held up the Uchiha while the other villagers lay dead, injured, or they left before it started to get bloody, unable to stomach the demon getting tortured since he looked like a child. Not long after the Anbu arrived, Naruto finally succumbed to darkness that had been at the edge of his vision.

Mindscape:

"Ew, gross! Why am I in a sewer?" Naruto mutters as he drag my body towards the light in the distance.

"So my jailer finally decides to visit me!" A dark voice booms out, scaring the kid a little bit but also annoying him.

"Oh shut up stupid voice. Inside here is much nicer than outside anyways." Naruto sighs, wondering why even his own mind would be against him.

"Oi! Brat! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! I deserve respect from weak humans like You!" The Kyuubi growls at the boy, glancing at the child's young wounded body. Kyuubi would never admit it out loud, but he was secretly happen Naruto's parents had been ninja and that he practically aged faster. Civilians children aged at a normal rate, but children of shinobi aged at an unbelievable rate until the hit a certain age and stayed the same until they were actually supposed to be that size.

"Whatever. Quit acting like an Uchiha and tell me your name!" Naruto yells, pointing at Kyuubi.

"I respect you kit. My name's Kurama, also don't ever compare me to an Uchiha again!" Kurama growling voice gets deeper and more feral at the mention of Uchiha.

"Sorry Kura, but being called an Uchiha is the worst insult I can think of. They're all temes!" Naruto smiles at Kurama when the fox laughs at what he said. The smile lights up the dreary mindscape before it vanishes like it was never there.

"Hey Kura! Lets be friends!" Naruto shouts, enthusiasm clearly heard within his voice.

"Okay kit, I'll be your friend, but only if you can expand on the little bit of respect I have for you now. You need to get stronger too." Kurama growls at his jailer before looking away and trying to heal as much damage to the boys body as he could. Not even a demon would do to the child as the villagers of the Leaf have.

"Okay! I'll become the strongest Shinobi, you know! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells frantically as the scenery starts to disappear.

"I hope he'll be okay. I hate that we didn't get there sooner!" Someone in the room says, worried about the young boy who shouldn't have to go through any of this.

"Calm down Weasel. He'll be fine. We can't blame ourselves, we ran to him as soon as we got back from our mission and sensed the mob." Another guy in the room told the first voice, Weasel.

"Anbu rarely come to help. I guess I'm just lucky you arrived when you did. Arigato." Naruto says, sitting up. He looks around the room with still dim eyes as he remembers that he was raped.

"They raped me." Naruto mutters, tears running down his face as the other wince.

"Dog and penguin. Remove your masks. Naruto will be living with you two." The Hokage decides. Naruto is just a young boy, he needs a safe home. Plus it would be bad for the Kyuubi jinchuriki to go insane.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Both say in sync.

"Jiji? If I'm a demon then why do they hurt me? Sometimes I feel something in me that just wants to kill them all and show them what a demon can do since that's all they view me as." Naruto asks the Hokage, making everyone in the room freeze as cold fear grips their hearts.

"What makes you stop? Not that I'm complaining! And you aren't a demon Naruto." The Hokage asks with the test of the room holding their breath.

"I remember that you love them and you're smart and I love you cause you're my jiji! There must be a reason that I cant see" Naruto reasons, making Hiruzen smile softly at the boy and hug him.


	2. 2

Naruto's pov)

"I'm glad that you view me in such a high regard that my opinion of the village matters to you Naru-chan. I'm going to have Weasel, Bear, and Snake start training you since you practically have no other way of protection. Inu and Penguin will raise you. All five of these people will have to risk their identity for you, so do not tell anybody their names." Jiji says pointing to the Anbu who all accepted their new mission and I nod in understanding. Anbu identities are top secret for a reason.

The Anbu in the Penguin mask stepped up and removed her mask. She is beautiful. Her light blue hair goes perfectly with her light purple eyes.

"My name is Emiko Yuki. I am the team combat medic."

The woman in the bear mask takes her mask off. She too, is beautiful, with short blood red hair and pink eyes.

"My name is Hitomi Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki's younger sister. I assist wherever im needed, mostly with kenjutsu."

The woman in the Snake mask takes hers off. She has purple hair help back in a spiky ponytail and light brown eyes and introduces herself as Anko Mitarashi. She's very pretty but seems scary.

Inu is a tall man who wears a mask under his mask. One of his eyes is the red eye that Uchiha seem to have and the other a dark grey. His hair is silver and gravity defying and he introduces himself as Kakashi Hatake.

The last person to take their mask off is the Weasel masked nin. He's very young, maybe eight or nine years older than me, and obviously new to anbu. His raven locks are pulled back into a low ponytail and his eyes are nearly black. He introduces himself as Itachi Uchiha, so he must also have the red eyes, but hes different than the others of his clan, I can just feel it.

"So they will become like family? And I didn't want to interrupt earlier, but why would Kushina Uzumaki have any?" I stop talking, unable to find the words to word my question. I'm smart, but I still am only two. Some words I just dont know yet, mainly because most people just cuss at me.

"Any what, Naruto?" Jiji asks calmly. He always let's me try to word things first.

"What does she have to do with me?" I finally ask after being unable to think of the proper wording for a couple minutes.

"I actually did not want to reveal who your parents were until you were strong enough to protect yourself, but I guess telling you your mother is fine. Kushina Uzumaki is your mother, had she lived during the Kyuubi attack then she would be with you now." Jiji tells me, filling me with joy at knowing who my mom is. I'll just have to get strong to find out who my dad is.

"Hokage-sama, I dont mean to be rude in asking, but how can Naruto have the speech that he does and the height when hes only two?" Emiko asks curiously while the others in the room stare at her in confusion.

"Ah, I forgot, you havent had shinobi in your family for generations, so you wouldnt know. Children who are born to ninjas progress faster in their first few years of life. Everything a child of civilians cant do until they're around two, children of ninjas can do in a couple months. Naruto is a little advanced for his age, about on par with how Itachi over there was. Hes been able to talk since he was about a month old and been able to walk since he was two months old. His aging process will slow down in a couple years and wont start back up again until he reaches the age he looks." Jiji explains to Emiko. I don't really understand a lot of what Jiji said but I did learn that ninjas grow faster than civilians.

"So that is why clans start training their children so young? It's because when their two they're actually mentally older and their body is stronger than a civilians?" Its obvious Emiko understood a little more than I did with the way she asked her question, but shes still confused.

"Yes, its easier for the clans to start training as soon as possible. It's why clan children are so much more advanced than the civilian children. Although once ninja children start growing again, it's at the same rate as the civilian children. The only advantage they really get is being able to train earlier." Emiko nods in understanding and Jiji smiles. He likes to teach people things they didnt know before.

Jiji dismisses everyone from his office and Kakashi takes me to his house, Emiko following since she'll now be staying there with us. Kakashi gives me some clothes from when he first became a genin and a slightly larger shirt for me to sleep in. He explained that he'll take me shopping for clothes the next day but his genin clothes are the smallest he has and I have to wear some clothes tomorrow. While he was doing that Emiko ran a bath for me to get clean and then helped me clean up, like a real mother.

Once I'm all clean I ask for a needle and thread and then go to my new room with the clothes I have to wear tomorrow. I quickly fix the clothes as best as I can to my size, thankful for being taught how to patch up clothes and how to fit them to your size by Jiji. It's not the best but I'm still young.

The next morning I find Emiko in the kitchen cooking up a meal for me and Kakashi. I pull a chair over to watch her so that I can eventually learn how to cook too.

After eating, Kakashi takes me shopping for clothes and I feel a pit in my stomach.

"Are you sure you want to be seen out with me Kakashi-nii? People wont like you anymore." I mutter, scared he will leave me once he realizes I really am a demon and that he'll lose friends because on me.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked, surprised that I would ask something like that.

"I'm the demon. You might lose friends." I mutter, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"Nonsense. You're just a boy. If my friends dont want to be around me because I'm taking care of you then they were never friends to begin with." Kakashi says before swinging me up on his shoulders. I giggle as I see everything from up high and play with his hair.

When anybody went to say something bad about me Kakashi would just give them a look and they would keep quiet. I was actually able to get clothes that fit me and some practice weapons, made for children my age. Too my surprise Kakashi didnt have any problems with his friends about me, they even looked happy to see me!

"See squirt, nothing to be scared of." Kakashi said on our way back home. I smile, truly happy to have a place to call home for the first time in my life. I even now had people who would start training me to be a ninja starting tomorrow! One day I'll be strong enough to protect them so they dont have to always worry about having to protect me.


	3. 3

There will be quite a few timeskips in this chapter, just so you can know the progress.

1 year later

I pant harshly as I hit the ground for what feels like the millionth time today. When I was told that I was going to get trained by anbu and that the training would be hard, they weren't exaggerating. At first it was just small things so they could see just how I learned. Kashi-nii had me advance from the child friendly practice weapons within two months as I hit the targets dead center, although it did take three full months for me to develop enough strength to actually have the real weapons go into the target instead of bouncing off. The very first day I had gotten small weights put on my arms and legs, helping me build up muscle and speed. The months after my target practice and runs around the village I was taught how to read, write, and what all the hand signs I would need to know for jutsu are. Four months ago I started taijutsu training, hence the reason I'm again on the ground.

"Naruto you need to focus." Kashi-nii calls from the sidelines as Anko kicks me to the ground again.

"A food break is what I need." I grumble as I hear my stomach growl. I stand back up and get back into position so that Gai-san can watch and come up with a taijutsu style for me. He's apparently a genius when it comes to taijutsu, but it's a lot of hard work.

"That's alright! I have a youthful style for the very youthful Naruto-kun! The power of youth is strong in this youthful child!" Gai yells. He's a little eccentric but Kashi-nii says that Gai is his very best friend and he wouldnt trust anyone more with his life.

"Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi-nii asks, making Gai face fault before screaming about more youth. I kinda zoned him out at this point

"Naruto, Gai is about to explain your style." Emiko whispers and I zone back in to the conversation.

"Naruto is very fast and dances around his opponent before hitting them in vulnerable and tender places. As he is so young at the moment his hits arent very heavy, but I can tell that as he gets older he will become a heavy hitter. This speed and power duo isnt very common and genjustu would make him very deadly." Gai explains and Anko rubs a few bruises on her back over her kidneys.

"You arent lying about the power behind his hits. He's like a little whirlpool. He's fast, runs around you, and when you least expect it he will hit you with some powerful punches for his age. I actually think kenjutsu would fit into his style perfectly." Anko adds in and Gai nods in agreement.

2 years later

"Faster!" Hitomi barks as she blocks a sword strike from me without even turning around. I huff as I try to strike faster, although its difficult considering I just got more weights added to my arms and legs. I work through it and swing at her faster and she nods, letting me know that I'm at a good speed and should try for faster.

"Hes about very low jonin level now huh?" Jiji asks Kakashi as I continue my spar.

"Yes. I've heard word that the commander is interested in his progress and that he might be considered for anbu soon." Kakashi answers and jiji hums.

"How is his genjustu training? I didnt think jinchuuriki could even do genjustu because of how much chakra they possess." Jiji asks Itachi who pauses to think.

"Well he's actually amazing at it, but only high level ones. He just doesnt have the control needed for low level genjustu. His fox summons told him that since foxes are tricksters and have powers of illusion, and that he has a fox demon inside of him, that he will be able to create illusions so strong that the byakugan and sharingan cant see through them." Itachi sighs in disappointment. He hates that he wont have the strongest genjustu anymore.

"Pay attention Naruto!" Hitomi yells as she swings out with her katana and I hurriedly block. That was too close!

"Hitomi, time for seal training!" Emiko calls and I sigh in relief. I love seals and I've been learning them for three years now. I'm at level four out of ten. Sadly Hitomi teaches this subject too and I quite frankly hate her. I mean sure shes my aunt but when the others arent around shes mean and blames me for the death of Kushina. She luckily teaches me correctly though, said she cant have the last thing of Kushina a weak idiot.

Just out of Naruto's range of hearing, Kakashi and Hiruzen were talking about putting Naruto in anbu as he had passed the chunin exams in Kumogakure eight months beforehand. The elders luckily hadn't found out, well besides Danzo, but he was just happy that the 'weapon' wasnt weak like he thought he would end up being.

2 years later

"Naruto, I am promoting you to jonin. Your skills have passed Itachi, Emiko, and Hitomi. Only the older jonin can defeat you in a spar as they are clever with their experience. I never thought you would progress this fast." Jiji smiles at me and I stay kneeled in shock. I had just returned from an assassination mission, my specialty.

"Also, the commander told me to tell you that he has promoted you to captain." Jiji laughs as I start choking in disbelief. There is no way that I've become strong enough for these promotions. I've only taken solo missions since I lost my entire team and captain six months ago.

"B-but Hokage-sama! I dont deserve these promotions!" I gasp out

"You do Naruto. Nobody has worked as hard as you have to get as far as you are now. Now, you're dismissed fox." Jiji dismisses me and I shakily stand to my feet before leaving his office as fast as I can. I head home, unable to look Kakashi or Emiko in the eye, per the usual since six months ago. Kakashi and Emiko both had a significant other on my team. Emiko's fiance was the captain and Kakashi's girlfriend was my partner when we didnt go as a full team. Unable to sleep in the house, again per usual, I grab one of my storage scrolls for missions and jump out the window to camp out in one of the training grounds.

"Naruto?" Emiko calls pushing open the door and seeing an empty room for the fourth day in a row and breaks down crying.

"Shh, it's okay. He will stop blaming himself soon and come back." Kakashi tries calming the distraught woman.

"He hates us Kakashi! He cant even stand living under the same roof as us! He cant even look me in the eyes!" Emiko sobs harder as the boy she views as her own son distances himself even farther.

"It will be alright in the end." Kakashi mutters, feeling his own stab of pain at the thought of Naruto distancing himself. Kakashi walks to Emiko's room and hugs her close as she cries rubbing circles on her back. Soon emotional exhaustion catches up to the both of them and they fall asleep, Emiko snug in Kakashi's arms.

1 year later

"Taichou!" Sparrow yells as I take the blow meant for him. The kunai slightly above my left armpit. I quickly slash open the throat of the attacker and jump to help the rest of my team, leaving the kunai in to keep from bleeding out as its terribly close to my heart. I refuse to lose anyone under my command though so I ignore my body telling me to stop. I let the shuriken headed for hawk hit me in the back as I slaughter the twenty enemy nin all around chunin to jonin level. As I collapse from blood loss I pray to Kami that I can live long enough to see Kakashi and Emiko one last time to tell them goodbye. I never went back to the house after my promotions and I hadn't talked to them for six months beforehand so I should apologize before dying.

"Taichou! You'll be okay! Dammit rabbit! Keep him alive until we get to Konoha and penguin can take over!" Sparrow finally takes command instead of panicking like he was. I let a bloody smile cross my face under my mask as I let go and sleep.

Rabbit cursed as Naruto's heart stopped, but sighed in relief when it started back up a couple minutes later. The anbu squad sped through the forest in an effort to get help for their taichou. He earned their respect by always keeping them safe. Luckily penguin was in the anbu headquarters hospital when they arrived and ordered them out before asking someone to get dog and snake.

"Oh Naruto." Emiko cried as he stayed asleep days later. His heart had stopped four times while Kakashi and Anko helped her perform her iryojutsu.

"I'm sorry Emiko. Kakashi." I gasp out, still feeling the effects of almost dying.

"Its okay Naruto. I've missed you so much!" Emiko cries as she gently hugs me, mindful of my still healing injuries. I watch my three most precious people and notice something I must have missed because of my absence from home. Emiko and Kakashi are together. They constantly brush against each other and Kakashi gives her a loving look while squeezing her hand. I sigh softly and look away, resting my eyes on Anko who doesnt look surprised at all.

"Can we go home?" I ask, tired of staring at the white ceiling and walls.

"Really?" Emiko jumps up happily before grabbing me in a hug and shunshining away.

1 year later

"I have a mission for you that is definitely below your capabilities. I need you to go undercover as an academy student to protect Sasuke Uchiha. Once he graduates you will be his jonin sensei along with Kakashi Hatake. I also want you to make sure there are no traitors as I have Intel that Orochimaru is starting to move." Jiji says and I sigh before accepting the mission. I was just promoted to commander too. Good thing I dont really go on missions as commander. I look for new recruits, train new recruits, decide who becomes captain, and paperwork. The bane of my shadow clones and I's existence.

"Yes Hokage-sama. May I ask who else is in his class?" I professionally ask.

"There are many clan heirs. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and because of your help, Yakumo Kurama. Then theres the sibling of a clan heir, Kiba Inuzuka. You will for sure have Yakumo and Sasuke on your team." Jiji says before dismissing me and I leave to arrange my schedule to accommodate this new mission. I already know I'm going to hate this.


	4. 4

**I dont know how I feel about this chapter but I tried my best. After this chapter I have a pretty good idea of what I'll do but this just had to be written first. Also im not bashing Sakura****, I have a surprise in store for her.**

After an agonizing three years in the academy, I can officially say that the Hokage is a sadist. How am I supposed to become a sensei to these brats once my mission is over? It's a good thing I use shadow clones for all my paperwork because I'm starting to have a busy schedule. I should probably find a replacement for if I die trying to protect my genins so that Danzo can't get ahold of my position like he's been trying to do for the past few years.

"Naruto? May I ask how the Mizuki situation went?" Iruka asks as we walk towards the classroom together, me in full jonin gear. I was lucky that Mizuki didn't already know I am a jonin, most ninja over genin level know, but since Mizuki refused to believe that the 'demon brat' was a successful ninja, he was an easy capture.

"He got cocky because he didn't believe I was already a ninja. He told me to steal the forbidden scroll to earn the spot of rookie of the year. I bet that if I failed the exam he would have told me that stealing the scroll would enable me to become a ninja. Anything beyond that information is classified." I tell Iruka before he opens the door, allowing us both to see the chaos within.

"All of you quiet and stand at attention!" I snap as I see the hopeful genins fighting. My voice and command carries across the room, making every person, including Iruka, do as ordered. My team will soon realize that I don't play around. Kakashi would also be wise to remember that I outrank him. I already know how he is, he would be lazy in training them. Probably wouldn't even teach tree-walking until they came across danger on a mission.

"Naruto-baka! You can't boss me around!" Sakura Haruno, unofficial dead-last of the class because the physical part of class is more important than the lecture. She isn't actually the dead-last, but Iruka and the Hokage decided she was the unofficial one since she refused to dophysical activity because 'Sasuke-kun doesn't need to see a lady sweat.'The consensus was that she's useless as a ninja and wouldn't be an asset to her team even if her brain makes her at the top of the class.

"Actually Haruno, as your jonin superior I can 'boss' you around all I want." I snort at the look on her face and ignore her screaming as I turn to the other two members of my team.

"Sasuke, Yakumo, and Haruno are team seven and will follow me to meet their second sensei for whenever my own duties keep me busy." I sigh before walking out of the classroom, three hopeful genins following me to my house. Well more like Kakashi's family compound, but since Emiko made me move into a house next door to her and Kakashi I was close enough referring it to my house. Emiko insisted because something about me being family and her wanting me to be close by so that I can be a proper uncle. Even Anko got wrapped in; she has the house to the left of the compound and I have the one to the right.

"What level are you on now in seals sensei?" Yakumo asks a few minutes before we reach the compound. I think I was still only a level six when I sealed her Ido away a couple years ago.

"I just have one more test and then I'll be a level nine!" I chirp happily and Yakumo congratulates me. It took me almost ten years to reach a level eight, but after I got passed level five, seals have become easier to learn due to the fact that the three areas I'm specializing in have finally started to cross-reference each other.

I look up when I feel one of my barrier seals caress my skin, welcoming me home. I quickly have the students insert their chakra into the seal to allow them access to the property before they step farther. I don't need to get in trouble again for having my seal throw a kid a couple hundred feet. If Konohamaru was more patient I never would have this problem, and to make matters worse he just has to be the grandson of the Hokage. I swear I can still hear Jiji's nagging about how children are fragile and shouldn't be thrown so far, which is ridiculous because I was thrown farther when I was even younger than the little runt. He really makes me question why I wanted him as my apprentice. Maybe getting thrown a couple hundred feet is bad for you, if you hit your head it causes insanity, and would quite frankly explain a few things. The unexplainable reason I decided I needed an apprentice at eight years old being one of clues to my being insane.

I bring the kids inside the compound and call out to Kakashi, letting him know that its time to meet our shared munchkins. He comes out while I grab an apple and point towards Sasuke to start the introductions.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I only like my brother, Itachi, and tomatoes, I tolerate my cousin, Shisui. I dislike everything else, especially the Fox Anbu that thinks he can show Itachi up. I don't have a goal as I'll make it a reality, I'm going to kill the bitch that murdered my clan." Sakura squeals about how hot Sasuke-kun is while Yakumo shudders. I can only shake my head in amusement at the itty bitty emo duck. In the three years guarding him I actually did manage to befriend him, but then Itachi slipped up and Sasuke found out that I'm a jonin and felt betrayed that I hadn't told him, thus ending our friendship. I was sad by the fact, but I knew I would have the chance to apologize eventually, plus I was too relieved that Sasuke hadn't blown my cover. I shake myself out of my thoughts and gesture towards Yakumo.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama. I like my friends, Naruto for sealing away Ido, my family that Naruto managed to save, genjutsu, and painting. I dislike Ido, accidentally hurting those I love, and how the villagers treat certain people. My hobbies include painting, reading, and gardening. My goal in life is to become a jonin, marry a nice man, and live a happy life." I smile as I hear how much she has changed since her Ido was sealed away. Before she was more like Hinata. She was scared of her other personality and was antisocial because of it. I sigh as I gesture towards Sakura. I really dont want to hear her. I already know her introduction will be along the lines of raping Sasuke and having his babies to start the restoration of his clan.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, I mean who I like is," I cover my sensitive ears as ungodly sounds are made. Sakura had stopped using words and just started squealing while looking at Sasuke, getting redder and redder.

"Well everyone has their own unique personality, especially since you, Sakura, want to rape Sasuke and have his babies." I finally give up talking, realizing I dont even know what to say after Sakura's display. What is one supposed to even say to that?

I get up and start making rice, miso soup, tsukemono, and fish for dinner, making sure that there is some chocolate syrup for Emiko to smother her rice with. Ever since she got pregnant with the twins, shes been craving rice with chocolate and pickles with honey.

"Oh good! You're making the traditional meal for the first dinner with the hopeful genin team!" Anko exclaims, bouncing into the room. I already know she only acknowledged the fact to mess with the three kids minds.

"What do you mean hopeful genin? We passed the academy test!" Sakura asks, confused. I'm just glad that most the time she tries to act calm and demure for Sasuke, otherwise I would need new eardrums. Honestly the girl has extreme potential, in fact I would like her if she actually tried to be a ninja instead of always expecting someone to come save her. She had near perfect chakra control in the academy and would probably learn the most under me.

Team seven is generally a combat team, the heavy hitters, but it's looking more like a genjustu specialist team. Sure I specialize in more areas then just genjutsu, I'm pretty much a Jack of all trades, but the whole team has the potential for genjustu. One member from the Kurama clan, a Uchiha, and a young girl with near perfect chakra control. Honey the most ideal team for me to teach. It makes me wonder what the Hokage was thinking when he made Kurenai the jonin-Sensei for team eight. Shes a genjustu specialist like me and they're supposed to be a tracking team. Kakashi would have been a better person to teach that team.

"...pass." I zone back in as Kakashi finishes the explanation of how many teams pass. I'm sure Anko added a few things of her own if the fearful looks are anything to go by.

"Dont scare the children Anko. We both know that the teamwork of the ninja of the Leaf is what keeps us able to do the most difficult tasks." Emiko says walking in, giving the three a huge hint for tomorrow, hopefully they'll listen to it, although I was already informed that they have to pass so that Yakumo can get away from the influence of the civilian council. They are practically salivating at the idea of sentencing her to death for the crimes of her Ido.

I finish the food and bring it over to the table where everyone digs in. Small talk is made as everyone gets to know each other and I smile to myself as I see Sasuke open up to Yakumo, both able to share their pain they've experienced so far. My smile drops though when I feel a burning in my left shoulder where my anbu tattoo resides, the pulses sending out a Morse code.

"Kakashi, take care of the kids, I'll take care of it along with the others. Anko will stay to help protect your wife." I command as I fiddle with the seal that changes me into my anbu outfit, excluding the mask. The village could be under attack but anbu still arent allowed to let their masked identity be let out, although most people know when someone is in anbu.

"Hai taichou!" Anko and Kakashi call out as I start to shunshin to the prison where there was a mass prison break, including one traitorous Mizuki, with my mask firmly on my face. I spot my old team headed for the same location and join them, taking command from Sparrow. I laugh lightly as he sighs in relief.

It doesnt take long before we rounded up all the prisoner's, with the help of a few Hyuugas, Aburames, and Inuzukas on the anbu squads. Each squad tries to have one on them. In my old squad, Rabbit is a female Aburame, the tracker and medic of the group. Her bugs are different though, they would drain chakra from the enemies, but would also transfer some of that chakra in a little bit of medical ninjutsu. She had to learn the ways of a medic along with clan techniques.

Shaking myself from my thoughts for the millionth time tonight I go into my house, only to see sogns of the three genin. Apparently they're staying over tonight. I ignore this as I head to take a shower and then get ready for bed. I check on the three genin before heading into my room and collapsing into bed, falling into a relaxing slumber, all thoughts leaving my head.


	5. 5

After doing my morning routine, I head into my kitchen to start breakfast for my three minions and me. With the bell test, I would typically tell them not to eat, but Itachi would murder me if I let his little brother miss a meal. I make rice, miso soup, and grilled fish before waking the three genins for breakfast. They need to be lighter sleepers if they want to survive their first C-rank mission.

"Morning, sensei!" The three chorus before finishing their breakfast and heading towards training ground 7. I follow at a sedate pace and just watch how they interact and noting what their obvious flaws are. Sasuke is arrogant because he believes nobody his age could be more powerful than him. Sakura obsesses over Sasuke and doesn't eat enough for the line of work she is going into. Yakumo isn't physically strong, and she still fears losing control of her Ido. I'm going to have to work this team hard to turn them into the strong shinobi I can see them being. I sigh as the three shifts to face me expectantly once we reach the training grounds.

"The goal for you three is to get these two bells from me. Whoever has a bell will become one of my genin, the one left without a bell will be sent back to the academy or dropped from the ninja program depending on my mood." The three pale as I set the timer and quickly jump away. I sigh again as I create a shadow clone that can start working on my paperwork while I head into the forest to confront my brats.

"Sakura, you're making the bushes rustle, which gives away your position to the enemy, and Sasuke? Don't glare at the enemy; the KI gives away where you're at too. Yakumo, your genjutsu does not affect me. I caught it the minute you tried to put me under it. If you're going to use that one, then you need to make it multi-layered." I announce, trying to give them tips for the future. I tiny I just angered them instead because all three attack me at once, and I just grin, quickly blocking all of their attacks. They passed the minute they all struck at once, even if it weren't intentional teamwork I'd take it, the sooner I can start training them the better.

"Well, you three pass! It was over teamwork; now, let's get to the actual training!" I announce as Kakashi shows up and looks dumbfounded.

"The brats worked together this early?" He asks, amazed.

"More like I made them mad and they all attacked at once, but I wasn't going to waste my day on something like this when they can learn better teamwork later, right now they need training as only one of them is genin level. Konohamaru is even better than one of them." I huff in disappointment because Konohamaru is only eight, and I haven't even started training him yet, but yet he's already better than my bubblegum minion.

"Just because they aren't at the skill you were at when you were a genin doesn't mean they aren't at genin level. " Kakashi huffs, but I ignore him instead to observe my three students. They will all be placed under gravity seals, and I will start helping Sakura and Yakumo develop their own individual style of taijutsu, but they will also need to learn other things from me too.

"Okay, first, I'll teach you all tree walking, just so that you can develop chakra control before I start teaching Jutsu. You will gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and walk up the tree. Too much chakra and the bark will explode under you, too little, and you will slip off. Sasuke, since you have less control, it would be better if you lied down on the ground with your feet on the tree until you can feel how much is needed. The other two can take a running start as they both have impeccable chakra control." I quickly demonstrate before jumping out of the tree and head over to Kakashi for a light spar, still keeping some attention on my genin, with another clone entirely watching incase someone falls and can't catch themselves.

After about 10 minutes, I had beat Kakashi, and Sakura had made it to the top, so I had the clone take her to the stream a couple of feet away to learn how to water walk while I watched the other two. About five minutes after Sakura, Yakumo made it to the top of the tree and went to join Sakura on the water. I glance at Sasuke to see that he just started walking up the tree after taking my advice to feel for how much chakra is needed. Before long, he's made it halfway up the tree, and the girls are still falling into the water.

"Sakura, Yakumo, what's the difference between the tree and the water?" I ask while they stare at me like I'm an idiot.

"Trees are alive." Yakumo and Sakura deadpan.

"The tree is still, so a constant circulation of chakra with no change is all that's needed to tree walk; water is constantly flowing, so what would be needed to do to water walk?" I ask, and they still look bemused before Sakura finally gasps.

"Water is constantly moving, so we have to change the chakra flow with the motion of the water!" I smile and confirm her answer, and within minutes both can steadily walk on water while Sasuke starts to learn, using the solution Sakura gave, and he toowas walking on top of the water within minutes.

"Now kiddos, next, I'm going to throw kunai at you, and you must dodge while staying on top of the water!" I smile while Kakashi snickers beside me, watching in sadistic glee as I throw weapons at the children, making sure to aim in non-lethal areas.

After a while, I called them back to dry land and placed gravity seals on the three exhausted students before having them do fifty pushups, situps, pullups, and to run twice around the village. Once their bodies start to get stronger, I'll up the amount an add new exercises.

After two months of my training methods, I finally had my team where I felt they should be, and I started Sakura and Yakumo on developing a taijutsu style. Sakura's taijutsu was based on strength and genjutsu, similar yet different from my own style, but I feel like something is missing for her. Maybe I should have Emiko teach her some medic techniques and possibly doton techniques. Yakumo, on the other hand, has a style based on speed and flexibility, genjutsu mixed in. She should learn some suiton techniques. Sasuke still uses his clan taijutsu style, and I've taught him a few lightning Jutsu. Once the three have better taijutsu, I'm going to teach them kenjutsu, just because that's one of the areas I specialize in, and it's an excellent skill to have at your disposal.

"Sensei, what all do you specialize in?" Yakumo interrupts my train of thought, and I look over at the three genins and Konohamaru, whom I finally started training.

"Genjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. I'm good at taijutsu, but I don't specialize in it like Gai, and the Hyuuga do. I can fit almost anywhere in the ranks; tracking, front-line, stealth, assassination, TI, and capture. The only area that eludes me is seduction." I tell my students honestly, knowing that they will need to know what skills I possess before I bring them out of the village, which will be soon.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei listen to you when he's older and been a shinobi longer?" Sakura asks, and I glance over at Kakashi to explain.

"Naruto outranks me and has for five years now. He's been in the ninja ranks for about ten years and was a prodigy. In the field, I'm required to follow his orders." Kashi explains to the surprised genin.

"That means you became a genin when you were around three years old?" Sasuke asks, showing his shock on his face.

I simply nod and motion for Kakashi to start training them while sorting through my paperwork. Being second in command along with the jonin commander is hard and tiring work. Even with my shadow clones, there's so much paperwork! I sigh as I see Kashi's mission report. If it was graded it would barely scrape by with a passing score.

"Kakashi, rewrite mission report S841. This is unacceptable from any under my command, especially one of my squad leaders." I growl and burn his report to ashes while he swallows nervously.

"But, it really wasn't my fault! Emi-"

"I don't want to hear it Hatake! The report was already two days late, with the amount of time taken it should be a stellar piece of work!" I yell, throwing a kunai at him and grazing his ear.

"Since that kunai hit you it even looks like you need more training, start doing your exercises." I smirk as he quickly drops to the ground to do his pushups while I increase his weights.

"My little demons, my clones will start teaching you kenjutsu. Konohamaru, I will be increasing your weights and start you on the Sarutobi taijutsu style." I smile at my students before creating all the clones needed; three for the genin, one to supervise Kakashi, and one to continue going through my paperwork. I continue training until they drop before creating clones to carry everybody home, except Kakashi, I just kick him awake.

"Jiji, time for the bandit C-rank. They need to have it out of the way before I take them on my next mission." They need to have their first kill before I bring them on my A-rank mission disguised as a C-rank so that they can see just how skilled other ninjas are and that the client can lie.

"I guess it is time, huh?" Jiji sighs, a deep sadness in his eyes as he sends three more children out to learn just what being a ninja is. He hands me the mission scroll and I tell my genin to pack for a week out in the wilderness before heading out.

After a few days, we start to close in on the camp of bandits and I signal for us to stop so that I can warn the three what's going on. That way they have an idea of what to expect before we get there.

"This mission, along with being your first C-rank, will have you experiencing your first kill, so don't go out there and try to knock them out. Aim to kill, and if things get too difficult then Kakashi and I are here to keep you from danger." I explain to my now pale genins, watching as they shakily nod and continue heading towards the camp, signing the plan of action. Sasuke and Sakura sneak into the camp, hidden by a genjutsu from Yakumo. They both slit a guard's throat before rushing into the camp, Yakumo following closely behind, stabbing a man in the lung that was about to attack Sakura. Suddenly it's like they all realized what they had done at the same time, and freeze. I curse as I jump from my spot and jump into the middle of the battle, killing the rest of the bandits, but not before taking a kunai to the back to protect Sakura from the attack. The three look at the blood bath around them with dazed eyes before turning green and puking. I sigh as I create two clones to help me rub their backs and whisper comforting words as they continue to spill the contents of their stomachs.

"It's the way of the shinobi. Sure it gets easier but you should never forget the way you're feeling now. If you do then you'll lose yourself. It shouldn't be easy for you to take a life, but just remember that with that life, you're protecting your home and loved ones." I explain to the students who finally looked up, grim-faced. I hand over some water to rinse their mouths out and mint to calm their stomach and get the taste out of their mouth.

"We will be okay sensei, as long as you and Kakashi-sensei are here during our times of need." Yakumo sighs and leans against me, the other two following her example.


End file.
